Bioshock Infinite: A lighthouse and A girl
by Sender23
Summary: Daniel Harrison [OC] a desperate soldier, whom left the battle to return to his homeland. But was interfered by discovering a floating city and a woman whom he might fall in love...
1. Chapter 1: A City In The Sky

"The City In The Sky"

-Chapter 1-

_"I always had this crazy dream about me on a small boat rowing over the stormy seas and I discovered... a lighthouse and a girl..."_

**_Somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean... 1865..._**

"There supposed to be a land here... if I am that correct, I think i'm lost_._" He's currently in a small boat rowing oars beneath the stormy clouds and on top of the billowy waters, it's been 48 hours sittin' on his damned boat searching for land. "Well... fuck it, I'm gonna get some drink." He grabbed his canteen and tried to fill his thirsty tongue though it was empty, with his despairing and unfortunate hope to get back home alive in one piece is very ill-fated.

He looked up at the east side of the horizon, He saw a light of hope... a lighthouse not far from his place. He desperately rowed the dinghy towards the lighthouse in a rush, though it was not a lighthouse but a mere weird bright light it seems like a doorway or _window_ to a lighthouse. He briefly looked behind the bright light and saw nothing there was no lighthouse, but inside the _thing _it shows a certain lighthouse.

"What the hell is this shi-!" When he tried to poke it with his finger, light suddenly flashed bright blinding Harrison temporarily. But after a few moments, He regained his vision and he's on top of a pier. His boat was gone nowhere to be seen though luckily he has all his equipment strapped on his body, besides look at the bright side he reached the lighthouse.

Harrison became more curious as ever when he spotted a girl with a blue skirt and dark hair ran off toward's the lighthouse, "Hey! Wait a darn minute!" he followed her towards the lighthouse but stopping at the point where he faced two wooden doors locked, "Time to get this foot workin'." he raised his foot preparing to kick the door open but before that. There was a note pinned on the door for an unspecified person named _DeWitt._

_"DeWitt- Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt. This is your last chance!"_

Pushing the door open, the first thing to greet him was a lot of needlepoint quotes hanged on the walls and a basin of clear water. "Water..." he used his canteen to grab enough quantity of liquid to slake his thirst, he proceeded on walking up to the 2nd floor there be a map of Columbia's path around the United States. A list of schedules for departures and returns related to each relay station across the country, pinned on the map is a written note signed with a letter C, warning of someone's arrival, and ordering the man in post to stop him.

"This place is gettin' more eerie..."

Several bloodstains and an overthrown library lead to the third floor, where the lighthouse keeper is tied to a chair, with a sack drawn over his head, and dead by a gunshot wound at the forehead.

"Poor bastard..." Various tools around may mean the man had been tortured, then emerging to the top of the lighthouse, a room of lens is locked by gate with a three-bell security system. The three bells are inscribed with The Scroll, The Key, and The Sword.

"Now this... is a way too piece of cake to take care of, scroll, key, and sword? Hmm... I think I know this."

Harrison then rings the scroll once, then the other two twice. The Lighthouse sends out a series of lights and tones for a brief time, the gate unlocks and a fancy red chair were deployed. "Should I sit?" Harrison wander around the chamber for a bit and eventually took a deep sat on the chair.

"Comfy chai- WHAT THE HELL?!" The chair itself strapped Harrison's wrist on itself losing the grasp of the gun from his hand, the chamber enclosed itself with walls transforming it into a rocket pod with the countdown voice beginning.

"Make yourself ready, pilgrim. The bindings are there as a safeguard."

"No no no... Dagnabit!" The chair suddenly tilted showing the rocket engines beneath the floor with his gun falling to it, the floor backs up making Harrison face out the window. "Shit shit shit shit shit!"

"Ascension... Ascension in the count of FIVE... Count of FOUR!... THREE..."

"DAMMITTTTTTT!"

"TWO... ONE..." The Pod blasted away upward from the lighthouse and flies directly towards the clouds.

"Ascension... Ascension..."

"Get your shit together, get your shit together!"

"Five thousand feet... Ten thousand feet... Fifteen thousand feet..." The clear beam light of the sun flashed Harrison's eyes before seeing the most breathtaking discovery he has ever made.

"Holy shit..." he gasped, his eyes widened and his mouth was hanging open.

"Hallelujah!" The communication of the countdown voice ended, meaning he arrived at the destination of the rocket.

"A city... in the sky?" Columbia a type of heaven. A floating city in the sky, a paradise... an Elysium founded by the most powerful religious man named Comstock whom known as _'The Prophet'._

The transportation capsule gently drifts through the floating city, it comes to rest in the topmost pinnacle of the church.

Harrison emerges to see a stained-glass windows depicting Comstock leading the people to the new Eden, Harrison stepped out from the capsule and only as he last expected was an immersed floor with shallow waters, slowly flowing waters.

"I had my shoes dried clean for like 1 hour ago dammit!" He walked to the nearest person available to talk to, and that was a man in white robes. With his hands clasped together in front while praying for his beloved God.

"Excuse me, can you tell what place this is?"

"Heaven, son."

_That answer was the last thing I have ever everrrrr, reckoned to hear. _Harrison then descends into the main chamber, where Columbia's citizens pray and listen to the church's priest.

"Is it someone new? Someone from the Sodom below?" As Harrison makes his way from the prayers, the zealous priest somehow become's fanatical on the arrival of Him. "Newly come to Columbia to be washed clean, before our Prophet, our Founders, and our Lord?"

"No, but I'm here to get passage into the city."

"Passage to the city?" Said the priest. "Brother, the only way to Columbia is through rebirth in the sweet waters of baptism."

"Fine..." He approached the priest.

"Will you be cleansed brother?" Priest lends his hand unto Harrison.

"Yeah sure, whatever..." Harrison grabbed the priest's hand initiating his baptism.

"I baptize you in the name of our _Prophet_, in the name of our _Founders_, in the name of our Lord!" Suddenly the priest moved his hand unto his head and dunked himy into the shallow waters for a matter of few seconds he rose up again gasping for breath, dripping in wetness, and coughing waters out from his lungs.

"I don't know, brothers and sisters. But this one doesn't look clean to me..." The priest dunks him into the water again for the second time, this time the priest managed to drown Harrison...

* * *

**A/N: Hello there guys, i'm sorry for deleting my previous one 'cause I messed it up big time and all that shiz though I promise you i'll never wreck this one... and a review if you want me to continue this story until the END**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Bioshock Infinite nor from Irrational games, what I only own is my OC.**

**UPDATED x2: Edited it again and again... sorry for my large annoying change of mind on the chapter, and my bad for making both chapter 3 and 4 the same. I will fix this you can count me on that, though it may take some time and all...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Luteces

"The Luteces"

-Chapter 2-

_**Prince William County, Virginia... 1861**_

_"Wake up boys! Were about to kick some Yankee ass yee-haw!" Daniel shot his head out from his tent, noticing people getting all their asses moving and preparing themselves for a battle against the bloody Union. He stretched out his arm yawning as he went outside taking his cavalry uniform along with him, he washed his face in a nearby water basin and took a deep swig._

_"Hey Danny! Ready to get your ass shot?!" John said tapping his shoulder, he stood up at the side of Daniel as he greeted him with a friendly wave._

_"Whatever John, as long as the war ends soon. I'm glad walkin' back home." Daniel approaches his horse standing near his tent, fixing his saddle and strapping everything he needed for a fight. He always spins his revolver from his forefinger before holstering it, he's the type of a gunslinger who has the skills of capable of killing six men within a matter of seconds._

_"Yeah well, the war ain't gonna end for lickety split and shit. I bet." John stated, the two climbed on their horses riding towards the battlefield._

_"Let's just hope, that the war won't end up for long."_

_"You know brotha, what bothers me most is. I'm havin' one __of those dreams me gettin' shot in the chest..."_

_"I hope you get shot in the face instead..." Daniel and John with their other fellow comrades arrived at the battle, the confederate infantry line was crumbling due to the fact that they charged blindly at the Union lines where they got their asses blown and shot by cannons and rifles. Luckily the Stonewall brigade and Jeb Stuart's cavalry regiment arrived quickly to bring reinforcement, and as Jackson's speech about to conclude the two Daniel brothers' were itching to get their sabers' steels stained in Yankee blood._

_"Charge!" T__he rebs charged with all their might and courage also boosting their morale by doing their own famous rebel yell. Yet the battle cry echoes throughout the field and ears of the fleeing enemy forces, the two brothers managed to kill a dozen of Union soldiers by shooting and striking them on the back with their guns and steels._

_"They're runnin' like chickens! Let's git 'em!" Long before John didn't noticed, a stray bullet pierced through his chest and shattered several bones in his rib cage. Causing it to scatter inside his body and resulting in massive damage to the muscles and tissues, before the bullet departed from his body it penetrated through his lungs and leaving an exit wound the size of a fist._

_Daniel remained shocked and motionless after seeing this the scene became muted, his brother started to cough up massive blood from his mouth and with spoke with a weakly voice __"I'll see you in hell..." with a smile before he fell from his horse._

_"John... NOOOO!" Suddenly a cannonball hit Daniel's horse causing both of them landing on the ground, Daniel's last moments before he was out of his consciousness was staring at his brother's corpse..._

* * *

_**Columbia... 1912...**_

"Damn it!" Daniel shot up straight coughing waters out of his lungs, he woke up in the middle of a pond surrounded by three enormous statues of the famous founding fathers of America. Washington, Franklin, and Jefferson each holding their most respective symbols. _The key, the sword and the scroll.__  
_

"I hate churches..." Daniel muttered as he lifted his body up from the ground he quickly walked away from the pond, the garden was filled beautiful rose bushes, hummingbirds and angelic statuary though this doesn't bothered him he wasn't really that type of a pious person.

"This must be the entrance to the city, hope I won't get my ass shot..." Daniel stretched out his arms, and gently grasped the white doors and pushed it. "Woah..."

He cannot believe how marvelously beautiful the place would be on ground, "I think this is a fresh start..." he walked around passing several cordial people with their genial and warmhearted welcomings and greetings. Many attractive shops and stores were around the vicinity and pretty nice view of the sun from here, though automated horses attracted Daniel more than anything.

_A mechanical horse, huh?_ While he was busy drowning in his fantasy, somehow two ginger heads appeared magically out of nowhere.

"Excuse me sir." Daniel turned and saw the two, slightly amused by the twins' similarities.

"Yeah?" He raised his eyebrow folding both of his arms in front of his chest.

"Are you the person named-?" the gentleman queried, he took a photograph out from his pocket taking a deep look at it.

"Daniel Daniel?" Continued the lady.

"Yes, I am?" Daniel slowly reaches his hand for his knife tucked in his belt behind his back, "Who's asking?" the gentleman hid the tintype photograph in his pocket.

"Oh forgive our insolence sir, my name is Robert Lutece." He said, bowing formally.

"And you?"

"Rosalind Lutece, dear. You wouldn't mind to see us every time now, do you?"

Daniel shook his head. "N-No?"

"Good," Rosalind continues, "Now let us begin."

"We will act as an assistance through your journey, here in Columbia."

"Journey? What journey?"

The two looked at each other awkwardly, the two then returned to Daniel. "Yes, dear sir. _Journey._"

"We will be providing you everything you need," Robert added. "As a start, you will be needing this."

"This?"

Robert and Rosalind, both raised their briefcases and unlocked it. Revealing a six-shot, double action revolver and a plenty of ammunition. Also a holster and a revolver cartridge box.

"Are you serious? You're giving me a gun with a plenty of ammo? What the hell is going on?" Flintlock was on the verge of pulling the knife wholly and stabbing the two but he waited more.

"Oh, we won't be telling the details though."

"All we can tell, is you're going to need these items we provided you. Whether take it or not, it's your choice."

Daniel became perplexed at these two, but since they gave out their names Daniel grabbed it with his right hand while the left hand is still gripping the knife behind his back.

"Since, I know both of your names. I'm gonna trust you two, but if you do anything stupid against me. I'll make sure you're both dead before you know it." Daniel took the gun and the ammo, after done adjusting the holster and the cartridge box he returned at the two. "What am I gonna do with this gun anyway?"

When he looked back at the two, they were gone... strangely gone... just vanished like a wind. "Shoot!"

Daniel started to look for the two, but they were nowhere to be seen. He strolled around downtown to see some few things around, but it was a waste of time. He managed to find some few coins around and uh... lots of foods laying around the area. Yet, surprising he came across with the two Luteces again...

"Hello there, dear chap." Greeted Robert, waving his hand.

"Jesus! You startled me..."

"Yes, we seemed to have. Though, we would like to request you something."

Daniel smirked. "A request? Really now, what's in it for me?"

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah? So?"

"If you happened to encounter such a man named Booker DeWitt," Rosalind handed out a picture of him from her pocket. "You will help him complete his assigned task, then. When you're done, leave the transportation to us."

"Great... anything else?" Daniel said, folding his arms on his chest.

"None sir, but I do believe you will still be needing one more thing." Robert, showing another briefcase and unlocks it. Displaying the most well-known device around Columbia called the _Sky-Hook._

Daniel grabbed it gladly, confused due to it's very advanced technology and mechanism. He tried strapping the Sky-Hook to his left arm, it went well though it was tight enough. "Right... kindly tell a one or two what the hell does this _thing _do?"

"Righto, Sky-Hook. Is a new type of tool where you can use it as a transportation device, or weapon here in Columbia. You see those skylines over there chap, use that thing to travel around more quicker and efficiently."

Daniel triggers the sky-hook, the machine started to whirl around on itself. The Sky-Hook displays how destructive it can be when it is used for smashing peoples's faces, and quite painful nonetheless. "Groovy, so where's this guy again?"

Once more the two disappeared from his sight, Daniel couldn't helped it but slapped his face with his palm.

"After this shit ends, I'll be taking a long nap 'fore wakin' up..."

* * *

**A/N: Hello there people, sorry for the long time update for the story... because... well, I've been pretty much concentrating on my other fanfic which is the _Frozen In Love._ ****But I will still continue this story until the rest of my life, thank you for the reviews... Yes I know you're all impatient, my apologies**

**UPDATED: Done, now I'm on my progress to fix both chapter 3 and 4, thanks for letting me know...**


	3. Chapter 3: Booker DeWitt

"False Shepherd"

-Chapter 4-

Around the carnival, the two gathered themselves in front of an admission machine. At the back of the machine, there lies a large gate, leading towards the Raffle Square.

"Yo Booker! What ya got?!"

"Well, a bunch of dimes nonetheless. What about you?"

"A purse of coins actually, though I used some of the money to buy us something we could use."

"Like what exactly?" he folded his arms in his slight dullness.

"Two bottle of beers and uh... hot dogs."

"I'll take the beers, you keep the hot dogs for yourself."

"Alright, where to now?"

"Raffle Square, right past this gate." He pointed his finger to the road behind it, "Though, unfortunate for us. This damn freaking machine won't let us through, Rah!" He kicked the machine like several times though it was a waste of time.

"Okay then... i'll try to find another way alright? Just do your kicking stuff, sort of." Harrison's eyes quickly spotted a beautiful hawker standing over at a green stall, she seem quite to be the type for Harrison however he seems to be not QUITE the type for her.

"Hello there miss," Harrison walked to her as if he was a stud, attempting to do one of his most not well-known _Romeo pickup lines_ he always used to ladies he met. "Hey, my name's Romeo. Wanna be my Juliet?"

The lady smirked in her slight amusement, in response. She delivered a devastating slap to his left cheek so hard it ended up bearing a slap mark on his face. "Watch where you take that attitude handsome. You'll just drag some trouble along with you, If you know what I mean."

"Sounds reasonable..."

"Find anything yet?" Booker walked into the scene, looking at the two.

"Nope..."

"Hello sir, have you ever lost a penny at a vending machine? Has a pay telephone ever refused to connect with you with a beloved spouse?"

"Refuse... that's it! Give me one of those." Booker quickly took one sample and drank from it, the bottle lost grasp from Booker's hand as he dropped it. Everything turned dark to him, he's hearing whispers and such. In some few moments he regained consciousness.

"Booker, you alright?"

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, you just went off muzzy from all of a sudden you took that drink."

"Huh?" A ghostly female figure floats around Booker's hand as if it manifests a pale green glow, Booker motioned his hand over at the machine. And magically hurl a spell at it, he possessed the machine, gaining it's control for the time being.

"Mister, are you just gonna keep on dating with me all day?"

"I'd rather take the sample, thank you!" And he drank off the vigor, his vision started to fade black however in a matter of few seconds everything returned back to normal.

"Woah, that was intense... where's Booker? There he is! See ya round sweetie!" Harrison hurriedly emptied his knapsack and filled it with lots of salts also refilling his canteen with it, after that, he approached Booker at the gates with the two most recognizable red headed people whom magically appears everywhere.

* * *

"Heads." Robert said.

"Or tails?" Rosalind added.

"Come on, let me through." Booker said.

The two ignored his reply and fetched him a coin. The two repeated their phrase.

"Heads?"

"Or Tails?"

"Heads." Booker flipped the coin upwards and landed straight on top of the plate, it was heads. Heads show's a 122 score while the tails were oddly empty. Booker proceed's on walking, while Harrison is currently stuck with the two again.

"Seriously... the two of you, how the devil did you manage to get here?!"

"Heads?"

"Or Tails?" Robert fetched him a coin, "Never mind... tails."

The coin flips up in the air, and landed on the plate, spinning on itself once it finally drops flat on the plate the result was: heads. "Damn I guess..."

"Told you." Robert added.

"Hmmm." Rosalind response.

"I never find that as satisfying as I'd imagined."

"Chin up. There's always next time."

_Those two knuckleheads be better off not plottin' something against me, I swear to God. I'll put a bullet in their heads. _Harrison thought, he walked on along with Booker at his side.

Along the way, Harrison hears children singing a nursery rhymed song specifically about the Songbird they called it.

"_Songbird, Songbird, see him fly, drop the children from the sky. When the young ones misbehave, escorts children to their grave. Never back-talk, never lie, or he'll drop you from the sky!"_

"I bet that's one hell of a bird."

* * *

"Hmm... false shepherd?" The two came across a warning about the incoming false shepherd by his mark on his right hand, the two check on their right hands. "Mine's clear."

"What the?" Booker was surprised to having the mark of the false shepherd _AD_ on his right hand, however Harrison didn't feel disturbed or frightened by this as he knew Booker is a good man.

"Hey come on brother, at least you have a new nickname for your own. Hehe."

Booker didn't replied but delivered a smack to Harrison's head, "That's for being a rascal."

"Jeez... wait I hear a song..."

"that's the raffle, come on." The two sprinted, they arrived at the raffle square though their path is blocked off again by the crowd which left them no choice. But to participate into the gambling competition.

"Hey mister! Mister!" A female citizen shouted, the two approached her.

"Sorry, no sale." Booker said.

"Silly. There's never a charge for the raffle. You been sleeping under a rock?"

The two bros looked at each other awkwardly, the two grab their baseballs and with the number marked on it. Harrison got #27 while Booker got #77.

"I don't know why baseballs are chosen instead of paper tickets sort of?"

"Seventy seven."

"Seventy seven? That's a lucky number. I'll be rooting for you." The female citizen said.

"I have a large bad feelin' 'bout this..." The two became attentive and cautious around their surroundings. The False Shepherd and the Grey Rebel manned up their guts for the most very unexpected goriest catastrophic massive-bloodshed ever to happen in the city of Columbia.

"The winner is, number seventy seven!" Jeremiah Fink was the host, he's kind of a cool guy with that handlebar mustache of his. A snappy dresser too.

"Over here! Over here! He's the winner!" Harrison placed his hands swiftly to his revolver and sword, with the the crowd's attention being caught too much something's about to hit the fan.

"Number seventy seven, come and claim your prize!" The red curtains rises, the prize was terrifying! More than ever, Columbia the most racist city they discovered. It was nothing but public stoning against at the two interracial couples, the two were shocked by this. Booker made the most very pleasant choice of his life.

"I got something for you, you son of a bi-." Just as Booker's about to hurl that baseball right directly to Fink's asshat face, Booker's arm was caught by one of the police constables.

"Wait!" Fink shouted as two constables arrived at the scene, approaching Booker.

"It's him!" The constable yelled, he held Booker's wrist up at Fink revealing his False Shepherd identity, this caused the crowd to murmur and whisper such things. Harrison stood behind Booker's back waiting for the cue.

"Now where'd you get that brand, boy?" Jeremiah approached Booker by crouching in front of him at the stage, he briefly informs Booker about the mark. "Don't you know that makes you the back-stabbin', snake in the grass false shepherd?"

"The False Shepherd!" the policeman shouted, the crowd became heedful now. Booker DeWitt the official public enemy of the Columbia, has been found. This made the job more tougher than they totally expected.

"And we ain't lettin' no False Shepherd into our flock, ha ha! Show him what we got planned, boys!" One constable who's about to drive a devastating sky-hook right into Booker's face, just got his hand chopped off by Harrison's edged sword.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAND!" The officer held his bleeding arm up in the air screaming and groaning in intense pain, Harrison drew his revolver and shot the officer's head. However, it was not just a regular hole in the skull. It blew it off due to the revolver's large firepower, "Oh shit!" the blood were spilled on the grass and few quantities of brains were scattered on the ground.

Booker grabbed the sky-hook from the chopped hand of the constable, and brutally decapitated an officer's head by breaking his neck.

The crowd panicked, they left the raffle square for good so does the bastard Jeremiah Fink. But more law enforcement came by to drop for a visit with their firearms and batons.

The two bad-ass bros went back-to-back, the police surrounded them with their guns aimed at 'em. However, they didn't give in so easily.

"Anyone willingly to taste my cold steel, step forward and let it cut the fuck out of you!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello their fellow brothers and sisters! Just to say, I don't own anything from 2K or Irrational games. Except my OC character Daniel Harrison. Just In case you were wondering, I'll give you a slight appearance of him.**

**Hat: Dark blue, French style _kepi_ with black peak and brass side buttons.**

**Torso: Long Grey Frock Coat with a single row of seven brass buttons bearing the Roman letter "M" on it's face and it reached just above the knee, Also an 1840 NCO Sword with a baldric And not forgetting the canteen. And a knapsack like this people/wr/rowdy_ **

**Legs: White Trouser, Single snake belt. With holster, cartridge box (for revolver)**

**Feet: Brogan shoes**

**Also I would like to thank you readers for your most awesome reviews, ever... though i'll just modify something in the chapter 1, nothing will change in the story line don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 4: False Shepherd

"False Shepherd"

-Chapter 4-

Around the carnival, the two gathered themselves in front of an admission machine. At the back of the machine, there lies a large gate, leading towards the Raffle Square.

"Yo Booker! What ya got?!"

"Well, a bunch of dimes nonetheless. What about you?"

"A purse of coins actually, though I used some of the money to buy us something we could use."

"Like what exactly?" he folded his arms in his slight dullness.

"Two bottle of beers and uh... hot dogs."

"I'll take the beers, you keep the hot dogs for yourself."

"Alright, where to now?"

"Raffle Square, right past this gate." He pointed his finger to the road behind it, "Though, unfortunate for us. This damn freaking machine won't let us through, Rah!" He kicked the machine like several times though it was a waste of time.

"Okay then... i'll try to find another way alright? Just do your kicking stuff, sort of." Harrison's eyes quickly spotted a beautiful hawker standing over at a green stall, she seem quite to be the type for Harrison however he seems to be not QUITE the type for her.

"Hello there miss," Harrison walked to her as if he was a stud, attempting to do one of his most not well-known _Romeo pickup lines_ he always used to ladies he met. "Hey, my name's Romeo. Wanna be my Juliet?"

The lady smirked in her slight amusement, in response. She delivered a devastating slap to his left cheek so hard it ended up bearing a slap mark on his face. "Watch where you take that attitude handsome. You'll just drag some trouble along with you, If you know what I mean."

"Sounds reasonable..."

"Find anything yet?" Booker walked into the scene, looking at the two.

"Nope..."

"Hello sir, have you ever lost a penny at a vending machine? Has a pay telephone ever refused to connect with you with a beloved spouse?"

"Refuse... that's it! Give me one of those." Booker quickly took one sample and drank from it, the bottle lost grasp from Booker's hand as he dropped it. Everything turned dark to him, he's hearing whispers and such. In some few moments he regained consciousness.

"Booker, you alright?"

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, you just went off muzzy from all of a sudden you took that drink."

"Huh?" A ghostly female figure floats around Booker's hand as if it manifests a pale green glow, Booker motioned his hand over at the machine. And magically hurl a spell at it, he possessed the machine, gaining it's control for the time being.

"Mister, are you just gonna keep on dating with me all day?"

"I'd rather take the sample, thank you!" And he drank off the vigor, his vision started to fade black however in a matter of few seconds everything returned back to normal.

"Woah, that was intense... where's Booker? There he is! See ya round sweetie!" Harrison hurriedly emptied his knapsack and filled it with lots of salts also refilling his canteen with it, after that, he approached Booker at the gates with the two most recognizable red headed people whom magically appears everywhere.

* * *

"Heads." Robert said.

"Or tails?" Rosalind added.

"Come on, let me through." Booker said.

The two ignored his reply and Robert flicked him a coin.

"Heads?"

"Or Tails?"

"Heads." Booker flipped the coin upwards and landed straight on top of the plate, it was heads. Rosalind hummed

"Seriously... the two of you, how the devil did you manage to get here?!"

"Heads?"

"Or Tails?" Robert fetched him a coin, "Never mind... tails."

The coin flips up in the air, and landed on the plate, spinning on itself once it finally drops flat on the plate the result was: heads. "Damn I guess..."

"Told you." Robert added.

"Hmmm." Rosalind hummed, marking two tally to the side of 'Heads' chart on the blackboard Robert's carrying around his chest.

"I never find that as satisfying as I'd imagined."

"Chin up. There's always next time." The twin left Harrison alone and began to talk amongst themselves, Harrison's eyes widened as he saw the amount of tallies from the Heads side when Robert turned.

_Those two knuckleheads be better off not plottin' something against me, I swear to God. I'll put a bullet in their heads. _Harrison thought, he walked on along with Booker at his side.

Along the way, Harrison hears children singing a nursery rhymed song specifically about the Songbird they called it.

"_Songbird, Songbird, see him fly, drop the children from the sky. When the young ones misbehave, escorts children to their grave. Never back-talk, never lie, or he'll drop you from the sky!"_

"I bet that's one hell of a bird."

* * *

"Hmm... false shepherd?" The two came across a warning about the incoming false shepherd by his mark on his right hand, the two checked their right hands. "Mine's clear."

"What the?" Booker was surprised to having the mark of the false shepherd _AD_ on his right hand, however Harrison didn't feel disturbed or frightened by this as he knew Booker is a good man.

"Hey come on brother, at least you have a new nickname for your own. Hehe."

Booker didn't replied but delivered a smack to Harrison's head, "That's for being a rascal."

"Jeez... wait I hear a song..."

"that's the raffle, come on." The two sprinted, they arrived at the raffle square though their path is blocked off again by the crowd which left them no choice. But to participate into the gambling competition.

"Hey mister! Mister!" A female citizen shouted, the two approached her.

"Sorry, no sale." Booker said.

"Silly. There's never a charge for the raffle. You been sleeping under a rock?"

The two bros looked at each other awkwardly, the two grab their baseballs and with the number marked on it. Harrison got #27 while Booker got #77.

"I don't know why baseballs are chosen instead of paper tickets sort of?"

"Seventy seven."

"Seventy seven? That's a lucky number. I'll be rooting for you." The female citizen said.

"I have a large bad feelin' 'bout this..." The two became attentive and cautious around their surroundings. The False Shepherd and the Grey Rebel manned up their guts for the most very unexpected goriest catastrophic massive-bloodshed ever to happen in the city of Columbia.

"The winner is, number seventy seven!" Jeremiah Fink was the host, he's kind of a cool guy with that handlebar mustache of his. A snappy dresser too.

"Over here! Over here! He's the winner!" Harrison placed his hands swiftly to his revolver and sword, with the the crowd's attention being caught too much something's about to hit the fan.

"Number seventy seven, come and claim your prize!" The red curtains rises, the prize was terrifying! More than ever, Columbia is the most racist city they ever discovered in their lives. It was nothing but public stoning against at the two interracial couples, the two were shocked by this. Booker made the most very pleasant choice of his life.

"I got something for you, you son of a bi-." Just as Booker's about to hurl that baseball right directly to Fink's asshat face, Booker's arm was caught by one of the police constables.

"Wait!" Fink shouted as two constables arrived at the scene, approaching Booker.

"It's him!" The constable yelled, he held Booker's wrist up at Fink revealing his False Shepherd identity, this caused the crowd to murmur and whisper such things. Harrison stood behind Booker's back waiting for the cue.

"Now where'd you get that brand, boy?" Jeremiah approached Booker in a crouching position in front of him at the stage, he briefly informs Booker about the mark. "Don't you know that makes you the back-stabbin', snake in the grass false shepherd?"

"The False Shepherd!" the policeman shouted, the crowd became heedful now. Booker DeWitt the official public enemy of the Columbia, has been found. This made the job more tougher than they totally expected.

"And we ain't lettin' no False Shepherd into our flock, ha ha! Show him what we got planned, boys!" One constable who's about to drive a devastating sky-hook right into Booker's face, just got his hand chopped off by Harrison's edged sword.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAND!" The officer held his bleeding arm up in the air screaming and groaning in intense pain, Harrison drew his revolver and shot the officer's head. However, it was not just a regular hole in the skull. It blew it off due to the revolver's large firepower, "Oh shit!" the blood were spilled on the grass and few quantities of brains were scattered on the ground.

Booker grabbed the sky-hook from the chopped hand of the constable, and brutally decapitated an officer's head by breaking his neck.

The crowd panicked, they left the raffle square for good so does the bastard Jeremiah Fink. But more law enforcement came by to drop for a visit with their firearms and batons.

The two bad-ass bros went back-to-back, the police surrounded them with their guns aimed at 'em. However, they didn't give in so easily.

"Anyone wishes to die! Step forward!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello their fellow brothers and sisters! Just to say, I don't own anything from 2K or Irrational games. Except my OC character Daniel Harrison. Just In case you were wondering, I'll give you a slight appearance of him.**

**Hat: Dark blue, French style _kepi_ with black peak and brass side buttons.**

**Torso: Long Grey Frock Coat with a single row of seven brass buttons bearing the Roman letter "M" on it's face and it reached just above the knee, Also an 1840 NCO Sword with a baldric And not forgetting the canteen. And a knapsack like this people/wr/rowdy_ **

**Legs: White Trouser, Single snake belt. With holster, cartridge box (for revolver)**

**Feet: Brogan shoes**

**Also I would like to thank you readers for your most awesome reviews, ever... though i'll just modify something in the chapter 1, nothing will change in the story line don't worry.**

**UPDATED!: Just edited and added some new words nothing changed in the storyline whatsoever...**


End file.
